custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 1993-Early-Mid Taller Michael with Michael's 1993-Early-Mid 1994 voice (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24.156.199.196-20130507194945
http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.156.199.196 Barney's Career Fun! Barney's Career Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video that would've been released on Tuesday, February 6, 2018. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids on a trip to the costume shop to learn about jobs including a mail carrier, a firefighter, a farmer, a gardener, cowboys and cowgirls, a marching band musician, a librarian, a doctor, an airplane pilot, a spotlight acter, a laughing circus clown, a super hero, an astronaut, a cook and baker chef, a ice cream chef, and even a rock-n-roll star. Educational Theme: Jobs and Careers Cast · Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) · Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) · BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) · Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) · David (Emilio Mazur) · Ryan (Reese Wilson) · Tracy (Victoria Lennox) · Amy (Molly Wilson) · Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. When I Grow Up 3. What I Want to Be 4. Just Imagine 5. I Can Be Anything 6. The Career March 7. People Helping Other People 8. The Mail Song 9. When I'm a Firefighter 10. Here Comes the Firetruck 11. Down on Grandpa's Farm 12. Old Macdonald Had a Farm 13. Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow 14. What Makes a Flower So Pretty? 15. Home on the Range 16. I Am a Fine Musician 17. When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band 18. The Library 19. I Love to Read 20. The Doctor is a Friend of Mine 21. Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself 22. The Airplane Song 23. What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? 24. Laugh With Me! 25. Captain Pickles 26. The Rocket Song 27. Way Up in Outer Space 28. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star 29. Mish Mash Soup 30. Alphabet Soup 31. Mac and Cheese 32. Muffin Man Medley: The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, and The Muffin Man (Reprise) 33. Lookie! It's a Cookie! 34. I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream 35. Icy, Creamy Ice Cream 36. A Rock-N-Roll Star 37. Colors All Around 38. That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll 39. The Dino Dance 40. When I Grow Up (Reprise) 41. Everyone is Special 42. I Love You Trivia · Barney would have his Season 11 voice, and 2007 costume. · Baby Bop would have her Season 11 voice, and 2007 costume. · BJ would have his Season 11 voice, and 2007 costume. · Riff would have his Season 11 voice, and 2007 costume. · The same Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff costumes and their voices used in this home video would be also seen in "Let's Go to the Firehouse". · The same musical arrangements used in this home video would be also heard in "Let's Go to the Firehouse". · The same arrangements for the background music used in this home video used in this home video would be also heard in "Season 11" episodes/videos. · The end credit music would be the same from "You Can Be Anything", expect It would be mixed with a 2007 "Season 11" arrangement. · The version of "I Love You" would be the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 7". · This would mark the return of the fourth generation of Barney & Friends since "Season 10" and "Season 11" of "Barney & Friends". · This would be the first home video to use the 2007 "Season 11" musical arrangements and background music after not being used for 11 years since 2007. · This also would be the mark the return of the Season 11 Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Rif costumes and their voices since 2007. · This would be also mark the return of the regular Barney & Friends fourth generation cast members, which they are not the grown up ones since "Season 10", "Season 11", and "Season 12" of "Barney & Friends". · In the end of the end credits, It has the Copyright 2018 Lyons Partnership on it.